


Разговор По Душам

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Пигменты и Пентаграммы [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Peter Hale, Актив Стайлз, Пассив Питер, Разговор по душам, анальный секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Тебе придется повернуться, чтобы трахнуть меня, знаешь ли, - промурчал он на ухо Питеру.<br/>Мужчина улыбнулся, - Я не собираюсь двигаться, - сказал он, - Мне и так удобно.<br/>-Тогда как мы… - начал парень совершенно обескураженно. Питер дал ему минуту на обдумывание, и потом услышал мягкое «Ааааа». Мужчина посмотрел на него через плечо, и увидел его облизывающего губы, - Ты серьезно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор По Душам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677292) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



Питер медленно открыл глаза, когда почувствовал что-то за своей спиной. Его рецепторы уловили запах Стайлза, когда тот прижался к его спине и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Повернувшись, он посмотрел на часы, которые показывали полдень.   
\- У тебя нет пар? – спросил он скрипучим ото сна голосом. Он взял руку мальчишки и начал целовать костяшки. Потом положил их сцепленные руки под щеку.   
\- Отменили, - вздохнул Стайлз за его спиной, - Это хорошо, потому что я в настроении для полуденного сна, - он вжался носом в короткие волосы мужчины, и Питер ободряющи замычал. – Не слишком часто я могу обнимать тебя со спины, - тихо смеясь сказал он.   
Питер промычал, - Не привыкай, - сказал он, мягко улыбаясь и постепенно засыпая. 

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, что-то упиралось ему в задницу. Ему понадобилось пару минут, чтобы сонным мозгом осознать, что это, но когда пазлы встали на место, он фыркнул. Питер двинул ягодицами назад, и Стайлз тихо застонал у его плеча, его губы мазнули по голой коже мужчины. Питер улыбнулся и потянулся назад, хватая член мальчишки через его боксеры и мягко сжимая.  
Парень проснулся и очаровательно засопел, - Чегооо? – спросил он, потянувшись вниз, чтобы схватить руку мужчины.   
\- Планируешь что-то делать с этим? – мягко спросил Питер в темноте.   
Стайлз еще сильнее сжал его руку, - Эм, а мы можем?  
\- Я когда-нибудь говорил нет? – спросил оборотень, улыбаясь в подушку. 

Стайлз начал возиться, и Питер услышал звук открываемой тумбочки.Когда тот достал смазку, он опять выглянул из-за спины мужчины, - Тебе придется повернуться, чтобы трахнуть меня, знаешь ли, - промурчал он на ухо Питеру.   
Мужчина улыбнулся, - Я не собираюсь двигаться, - сказал он, - Мне и так удобно.   
-Тогда как мы… - начал парень совершенно обескураженно. Питер дал ему минуту на осознание, а потом услышал мягкое «Ааааа». Мужчина посмотрел на него через плечо, увидев облизывающего свои пухлые губы мальчишку, - Ты серьезно?  
\- Я бы не предложил это в противном случае, - сказал он ему, после чего уткнулся обратно в подушку, - Думаю, ты можешь справиться со всей работой.   
\- Да! – слишком возбужденно произнес мальчишка. Это было нелепо и бесценно. Началась возня и боксеры Стайлза полетели за борт кровати. Потом он неожиданно замер, - Ты же снимешь свою одежду?   
Питер вздохнул, - Если надо, - сказал он, после чего спустил свои штаны и скинул их с кровати. Как обычно, он не обременял себя нижнем бельем, и фыркнул, когда Стайлз сразу же начал массировать его задницу. – Если ты не сделаешь это, мне придётся взять главенство на себя, - предупредил он.   
\- Нет, нет, я сделаю, - настоял парнишка, после чего Питер услышал звук открываемой смазки и хлюпающие звуки.  
Питер положил голову на подушку, когда смазанные пальцы прошлись по щели его задницы, останавливаясь у дырки. Он приподнял свою ногу, чтобы открыть мальчишке больший доступ для работы, после чего тихо простонал, когда палец плавно проскользнул в него. Мда, давно он был в этой позиции.   
\- Нормально? – спросил Стайлз тихим и почти истеричным тоном.   
\- Да, - проурчал Питер, мягко толкаясь бедрами назад, - Продолжай.   
Стайлз начал вращать палец, проходясь по простате, и мужчина одобрил его действия мягким стоном. Осмелевший мальчик добавил еще один палец. Питер хрипло вздохнул, когда его обожгла быстроисчезающая боль. Стайлз, похоже, понял, где находится его сладкая точка, потому что целился только в нее.   
Оборотень толкнулся бедрами назад, когда был достаточно растянут, потому что несмотря на то, что он любил заботу, он точно не был сделан из стекла. Он потянулся назад, хватая Стайлза за бедро достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк. – Не будь скромным, милый, - сказал он хриплым голосом, оглядываясь из-за плеча, - Дай мне его.   
Стайлз громко сглотнул, после чего вытащил пальцы. Питер смотрел, как тот выдавливает больше смазки на свой член. Он пододвинулся и смазал мужчину. Они оба ахнули, когда головка прошла первое кольцо мышц. Остальное скольжение было плавным и сладким.   
\- О Мой Бог, - застонал мальчишка в спину Питера.   
Мужчина автоматически наклонил голову, оголяя горло, когда Стайлз начал двигаться. Он бы никогда не произнес это, но его человек был единственным, кому он и его волк были готовы подчиниться. Он мог быть альфой, но становился мягким котенком, когда дело касалось его… пары.   
Осознание выбило весь воздух из легких Питера, пока Стайлз бормотал ему под ухо что-то сладкое. Он никогда, даже за годы до пожара, не думал ни о ком, как о своей паре. Парень или девушка, партнер или любовник - да. Но пара? Нет. Осознание этого наполнило его теплом и заставило его волка кататься на спине с оголившимся животом. Он был наконец-то един.   
Стайлз начал вбиваться быстрее, с каждым движением проходясь членом по простате Питера. Он тяжело дышал, выдыхая горячие облачка пара рядом с кожей Питера. Мужчина мог сказать, что тот был уже близок, почти что готовый потеряться в удовольствии, так как это был его первый раз. Питер не возражал. Он синхронно двигал бедрами под движения мальчишки.   
\- Ох Черт, ох черт, - бормотал Стайлз двигаясь хаотично, - Я сейчас… я сейчас…!  
Питер дотянулся вниз и схватил руку парня, сплетая их пальцы, - Кончи в меня, Стайлз, - прорычал он, - Пометь меня. Я хочу пахнуть тобой, - он сжал мышцы вокруг члена мальчишки.  
Парень закричал, сжимая пальцы мужчины, вжимаясь бедрами в Питера, закрашивая его внутри белым. Это доставило волка в ослепительном восторге, особенно, когда Стайлз продолжил двигать бедрами внутри Питера.   
\- Вау, - прохрипел Стайлз, после чего сглотнул несколько раз. Он медленно вышел, держа бедра Питера, - Это было круто.   
\- Ммм, - согласился мужчина, после чего он положил руку Стайлза на собственный член.   
\- Ах да, ты же не… повернись на спину, - проинструктировал парень, сжимая его член.   
Со вздохом, как будто бы на это требовалось слишком много сил, Питер перевернулся, немного потягиваясь. Стайлз прижался близко, хватая щиколотку Питера своей ногой. Он поймал губы мужчины своими и начал двигать рукой на его члене. Когда он лизнул рот Питера, он не запаривался о нежности, и стал быстро отдрачивать Питеру.   
Мужчина был почти на грани, поэтому он не заметил, когда начал кусать и лизать губы мальчишки, постанывая, - Ммм, черт, Стайлз, я скоро.., - проходясь по головке, Стайлз почти что довел его до края. Задыхаясь, он выстрелил белыми брызгами себе на живот.   
Они отстранились в темноте на секунду, после чего Стайлз начал вставать, - Я принесу полотенце.   
Питер опрокинул его обратно к себе с недовольным мычанием, - Оставь, - сказал он, окутывая мальчишку руками и вдыхая его аромат, соприкасаясь носами, - Мы потом с этим разберемся.   
\- Ты сегодня супер обнимашка, Мягковолк, - сказал Стайлз со смехом, после чего мягко проелся ладонью по щеке оборотня. – Мне нравится, - он мягко поцеловал мужчину, после чего опустил голову на плечо Питера.   
\- Только с тобой, - сказал Питер, зарываясь носом в потные всклоченные волосы парня. Он глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал спокойствие. Он почти уже заснул, когда Стайлз поднял голову и прочистил горло, - Хм, - начал он.   
Мальчишка запустил руку в волосы на груди Питера, прежде чем начать говорить.   
– Весенние каникулы через несколько недель, - произнес он.   
\- Правда? – ответил Питер.   
\- Ага, я собираюсь поехать в Бейкон Хилс.  
\- Ах, - ответил мужчина, понимая, что им придется провести какое-то время врознь, - Повеселись там.   
Стайлз поднял голову, и Питер вопросительно изогнул бровь, - Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, - искренне сказал он.  
\- Оу, - сказал Питер, прежде чем откашляться, - Ты же понимаешь, что есть много причин, указывающих на то, что это плохая идея.   
Мальчишка покачал головой, - Я так не думаю. Меня не волнует, кто что думает. Ты не плохой человек, и ты не манипулируешь мной. И не причинишь мне боль, я уверен.   
Питер сглотнул и потянулся, чтобы пройтись пальцами по коротким волосам парня, после чего взял его щеку в ладонь. Стайлз прильнул к его прикосновению. – Я лучше подожгу себя, чем причиню тебе боль, - искренне сказал он.   
\- Я верю тебе, - произнес Стайлз с широкой улыбкой на лице, -Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Я хочу показать им это, - рука мальчишки замерла на его груди, - И я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моим папой.   
О Боги, - Он уже знает, или я встречусь с ним как в первый раз? У твоего отца есть ружье, не правда ли?   
Стайлз захихикал, - Он знает. Я рассказал ему пару месяцев назад. И да, у него есть ружье, но с обычными пулями.   
Питер фыркнул, хотя его живот расслабился от того, что Стайлз рассказал своему отцу об их отношениях еще в самом начале, - Обычные пули тоже болезненные.  
\- Он не застрелит тебя, Мягковолк. Он сказал мне «Сын, я доверю тебе в том, что ты делаешь». Он знает, кто ты, сколько тебе лет, что ты сделал, когда вышел из комы. Без деталей, конечно.   
Мужчина нахмурился, - И твой отец не собрал толпу с вилами и факелами, чтобы выследить чудовище? – спросил он, и Стайлз фыркнул, - Интересно.   
\- Я рассказал ему и хорошие вещи, глупый, - улыбаясь, сказал мальчишка, - Например, все, что ты сделал для меня и что делаешь для меня. Ты изменил мою жизнь во всех направлениях, Питер, - Стайлз выглядел абсолютно сияющим со всей мягкостью и искренностью. – И каждый будет иметь возможность увидеть это. Поэтому, пожалуйста, поехали в Бейкон Хилс ради меня, - улыбка мальчишки стала немного хитрой, - И там будет полная луна. Ты сможешь побегать в заповеднике, как ты давно хотел.   
Со вздохом, Питер закатил глаза, потому что он в тайне уже давно мечтал об этом. У него не было возможности бежать до измождения уже целую вечность.   
\- Ну хорошо, - сказал он, улыбка Стайлза стала еще шире, - Мне придется закрыть салон. Так неудобно.   
Мальчишка засмеялся, после чего начал обнимать Питера до посинения. И тайно Питер наслаждался этим.

**Author's Note:**

> Я все еще стараюсь держать ритм "один перевод в день", но потихоньку схожу с дистанции. Буду держать все в том же темпе, постараюсь, по крайней мере.


End file.
